<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>handheld fan go WHRRRRRRRRRR by travellinglinen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945468">handheld fan go WHRRRRRRRRRR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinglinen/pseuds/travellinglinen'>travellinglinen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, British summer this year can fight me I'm m e l t i n g, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heatwaves, I added the tag so this would get views but it's not really dnf, Laughter, Minecraft Manhunt, Platonic Relationships, but it's chill they're just practicing, get your goggles on ig, listen I love sapnap, sorry lmao, those terrible little hand-powered fans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinglinen/pseuds/travellinglinen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh," he says without realising, "actually, I do have - um, I have this handheld fan thing. I can use that."</p><p>He holds it close to the mic and cranks the handle. It's stupidly noisy for only a tiny gust of air, but Dream laughs like he's going to throw up so it's definitely worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>handheld fan go WHRRRRRRRRRR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>George: it's nighttime so it's cold, I'm putting a jumper on</p><p>Also George, 4 hours later when the sun is Definitely Up: why am I dying of heatstroke</p><p> </p><p>Florida is 5 hours behind the UK but consider this,,,, what if we both forgot about that entirely</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air is stilted and hot. It fills the room slowly, creeping along the ceiling until it begins to sink under its own weight.</p><p>George feels it wash over him in waves. His cheeks are hot; they must be bright red.</p><p>It's definitely the heat.</p><p>Dream's still laughing a little, teakettle wheezes that are somehow even more contagious than his normal laugh. Sapnap's giggling too, though George thinks it's more at Dream than with him.</p><p>"I think I need to take my jumper off," he says hastily, pulling off his headphones.</p><p>Without the seal of being actually on his head, George's headphones leak a little sound: he can just about catch the shapes of the words.</p><p>Dream says something short and startled that might have been "What?"</p><p>Sapnap's voice is much quieter. His voice is unmistakable, but George can only work out the "Dude," at the beginning and the long word at the end.</p><p>Dream yells, "You don't have air conditioning?"</p><p>Sapnap says something again. Dream cackles a little.</p><p>George dumps the jumper on his bed to put away later. He should have taken it off a long time ago, honestly: the uncomfortable, heat-dazed prickle to his skin lingers for far too long, and the sun's been up for hours.</p><p>It's summer here, which is obvious in the temperatures despite the overcast sky outside. He'd gone to the shops two days ago, when it had been sunny, and everyone had been in shorts and tank tops, sunglasses on.</p><p>He puts his headphones back on. "Alright, I'm back."</p><p>Sapnap stops bouncing around and turns to look at him. "We were just talking about how you don't have air conditioning in the UK. I don't think Dream believes me."</p><p>"It's the middle of summer and he's wearing a sweater," Dream protests, "You must have something!"</p><p>He and Sapnap are following the compass that points to Dream, because he's an asshole who definitely didn't stop making progress while George was AFK. The mountain the compass directs them towards is steep, but George takes his eyes off it to scan his desk, remembering something.</p><p>"Oh," he says without realising, "actually, I do have - um, I have this handheld fan thing. I can use that."</p><p>He holds it close to the mic and cranks the handle. It's stupidly noisy for only a tiny gust of air, but Dream laughs like he's going to throw up so it's definitely worth it.</p><p>Sapnap comes running down the mountain and starts punching him over and over. "Stop it, stop it, stop it, oh my God -"</p><p>"I'm cooling myself down!"</p><p>He can't even make it through that sentence without laughing. Sapnap makes a noise of disgust and keeps punching George closer to the edge.</p><p>"No, no, no," George says, dropping the fan and going for his mouse, "I'm on two hearts, Sapnap -"</p><p>He goes over. There's a moment of silence while George stares at his respawn screen.</p><p>Dream snorts once when he starts yelling. Sapnap breaks some dirt to get to where George died and starts filtering through his things.</p><p>"You're stealing my iron!"</p><p>"No I'm not!"</p><p>"I can literally see you, Sapnap, you're - that's my sword!"</p><p>"Mine is two hits," Sapnap says defensively. "Wait, you didn't hit respawn?"</p><p>"No!"</p><p>George does the loudest, most pointed click he can manage. He drops down at world spawn again, in the plains -</p><p>Right next to Dream.</p><p>Dream screeches, pivoting away and bursting into a sprint.</p><p>"What?" Sapnap yells over George's loud cackle. "You're at spawn?"</p><p>"I didn't know I was at spawn! I didn't know I was at spawn!"</p><p>George manages to gain a bit of distance and clicks, trying to land a hit. Dream yells again and does some kind of crazy speedrunner parkour that sends George into water when he tries to follow.</p><p>He screams as Dream kills him. He hits respawn and takes his hands off the keyboard, wordless. About two hundred blocks away, Dream makes yet another escape.</p><p>"George," Dream says, giggling almost too hard to be understood. "George, you good?"</p><p>George starts whirring the handheld fan again. "I'm not talking to you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>472nd fic in the tag! We've grown so much from 61 works :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>